I'm Sorry
by Kuroe
Summary: A deadly Triangle of love between friends and brothers...


I'm Sorry

A boy, with long golden hair and violet eyes, smiled as a younger looking boy, with long white hair and deep chocolate eyes, ran towards him.

"Ryou!" the golden haired boy ran towards the other until both were caught in the others arms and fell to the ground laughing.

"I missed you Malik" Ryou gave Malik's cheek a quick peck then tried to get up only to find the other boy holding him down with a sly smile.

The sun was setting and both boys heard their names being called to come in.

"Bye Malik"

"Bye, bye Ryou"

That was 4 years ago when both boys were only about 12, now 4 years later when they're 16 things are different…

Malik sighed as the bell rang signaling the end of the day. He gave a quick smile to his friends the hurried to his locker then out the school doors to the parking lot. He looked around then smiled as he made his way to a red 2005 mustang gt convertible (I don't know cars so sorry if this is wrong or something…)

Next to it stood a tall man about 18 with long wildly spiked white hair and narrowed chocolate eyes. He wore black leather pants and mesh shirt over a dark blue tank.

"What took ya Malik?" he smirked opening the passenger side of the car

"Nothing, you were just here to early Bakura" Malik smirked back and tossed his bag into the back seat as Bakura got in.

Malik leaned over and kissed Bakura's ear but as he pulled back Bakura tangled his fingers in Malik's hair and pulled him into a deep lustful kiss. As Bakura's hands wandered Malik's eyes wandered around they're surroundings. He stopped the kiss and sighed; Bakura gave him a questioning look then noticed as his own younger brother Ryou drove passed out of the school parking lot.

"Malik…"

"I'm fine, can we go now?"

"Ok, ok" Bakura laughed starting the car, "Oh ya before I forget, I got two tickets to a Dir En Grey concert tomorrow night"

"Oh…"

"What's wrong I thought you liked that band?"

"I do but you know I can't go anywhere tomorrow because Ishtar's leaving for Egypt"

"Oh… well it starts at 8, she'll be gone by then right?"

"I'm not sure"

"Well I'll stop by around 7 ok"

"Ok" Malik smiled just as Bakura parked in front of his house, "Well I'll see you tonight I guess" Malik grabbed his bag and got out

"Oh Malik…" Bakura chimed his name, Malik turned to find Bakura suddenly at his lips and in his shirt. When finally Bakura let go the little "hikari" was red all over. He gave a surprising shy smile and walked inside, Bakura chuckled and drove away.

"Bye Ishtar, I'll miss you I think" Ishtar stuck her tongue out at Malik's farewell; she kissed both Malik and Marik's foreheads then walked to the gate as they called her flight for the last time.

"Jeez she took long enough to leave" Marik grouched then fell face down as a "stray" bag hit him in the back of the head. Malik laughed walking passed Marik and a few staring citizens.

It was 7: 30 and Bakura still hadn't called or come to pick Malik up for the concert. Marik had left around 6: 40 to meet some friends and so Malik was left all alone in his small but dark house.

"Maybe he thought I wouldn't be back…" Malik sighed as if he was giving up but still his eyes watched the driveway. By 10 Malik had fallen asleep on the couch with his headphones on, not being able to hear his surroundings he wasn't disturbed form his sleep when Marik and Ryou came in through the front door. Marik laughed at his childish brother then kissed Ryou telling him to meet him in his room while he got some drinks. Ryou licked Marik's ear in return but when Marik was out of sight Ryou looked down at Malik.

His tan skin looked as if it'd rip from him touching it so instead he softly kissed his lips then slowly walked upstairs.

The sun rose for another "normal" day, Malik woke up to the sound of the phone ringing.

"Hello?"

_"Malik? Hey it's Bakura, sorry I didn't show last night, my friend needed me to pick him up when his car broke down"_

"Oh that's ok"

_"Ok well is it ok if I take you to lunch a little bit later than 1?"_

"Um ya sure…"

_"Ok bye"_ Bakura hung up before Malik had a chance to say, "bye" and without even saying "I love you" to him.

Later that day Bakura called again to cancel lunch with Malik, finally Malik broke down in tears and decided to go to Bakura's house this time to talk things over. Asking Marik to drop him off there on his way to the store Malik took in a deep breath and knocked on the door. Rustling inside signaled more than one person was there and he knew Ryou was at practice and Bakura's parents were out of town.

'Who in hell could he be with? They better be pretty damn important for him to cancel on me again like this,' Malik thought to himself as someone finally opened the door. Bakura gave Malik a surprised look then smiled weakly probably trying to think of something to say.

"What are you doing here Malik? I thought we rescheduled our lunch?"

"You did, but I just came to um… talk about how things have been going lately…"

"Well I'm kind of busy right now, my friend is really bummed about him and his girlfriend breaking up and stuff"

"I'm sure he can wait just 10 minutes, I doubt this'll even take **that** long" Malik angrily pushed passed Bakura and took a quick look at the dark haired man sitting on the couch watching.

"Can we talk in your room?"

"Ya sure" Bakura nodded at his friend as he led Malik to his room even though both knew the others home pretty well by now.

"Ok so what's wrong?" Bakura sat on a chair while Malik sat on his bed.

"What do you mean what's wrong? You don't show the other night and cancel lunch and I mean I know you care about your friends and all but this isn't the only time you've done this. Are you trying to avoid me? Because your friend didn't seem too distressed out there, he seemed kind of aroused actually" Malik gave Bakura a questioning stare. Bakura sighed then chuckled but didn't answer.

"Bakura I love you… I've loved you since I met you" Malik walked towards Bakura and kissed his earlobe.

"That's a lie… you loved Ryou once before…"

Bakura sighed and walked out of the room, Malik followed confused. He grabbed a hold of Bakura's hand and hugged him hoping this would somehow get him to say something… it did…

"What's your fucking problem? You're so clingy! I don't love you! I only used you for times sake since you're so damned gullible!" Bakura pushed Malik into the fridge.

Malik looked to the floor then noticed as Bakura's "friend" began kissing his neck; a sudden darkness overwhelmed him, his hand wandered to the counter where he wrapped his tanned fingers wrapped around the handle of a large cutting knife. Before anyone realized anything Malik had slit the dark haired mans throat and thrust the knife into Bakura's stomach.

"M-Malik!" Bakura coughed up blood as he fell in shock.

"You're right I did love Ryou! But I love you too! I love you Bakura but you just used me all this time? You had no right into my heart and I let you! You may think I'm weak but you had no RIGHT!"

"I'm sorry…" Bakura smiled as tears bunched up in the corners of his eyes. Malik paused and his eyes widened in shock.

"You're right Malik I shouldn't have done that… I'm sorry. I do love you but… I can't"

"What?"

"Ryou loves you more than I ever could, I couldn't be in the way of that. He asked that I s--"

Malik stumbled back as Ryou pulled a second knife from Bakura's back. Ryou gave Malik an innocent smile which shadowed into a cruel smirk.

"Ryou…!"

"He was never a good brother, couldn't keep a damn promise" Ryou laughed cruelly

"He didn't deserve you Malik" Ryou ran a finger lightly across Malik's cheek bone until his hand was moved away by Malik

"What about by brother?"

"Oh Marik? He didn't mean anything to me, I just stayed with him to be near you"

"Ryou I… how…"

"Stop worrying about everything Malik. **I **love you, no one else. You don't need anyone but me" Ryou pulled Malik into a deep kiss, at first Malik held back, until the memories of their childhood together flooded back, then he let go and enjoyed the kiss of his lover.

Thank you very much for reading please tell me what you think. I have no clue why I wrote this story I think I just wanted to write something where someone loved one but loved another and so and such but I don't really know. In a way this story can also mean that the angels can be deadly


End file.
